The abandoned house
by http.suixidal
Summary: - Maxx & Chloe go into a abandoned house together, little did they know a murder lived there. they get out of the house but then Chloe's shoe lace gets caught in between some train tracks, they hear the train coming, and see the murderer slowly approaching them. Maxx has to get her foot unstuck before then, will Chloe and Maxx survive? - this is my crappy version of this lol -


It's 5 am. i'm woken up to the sound of my loud alarm.

*beep* *beep* *beep* i hit the snooze button. I cuddle underneath the blankets, I just wanna sleep in, I don't feel like going to school. I hear my alarm go off again. "Alright fine, i'll get up" I thought to myself. I sat up on my bed, I looked around. It's cloudy outside, and my closet is on the other side of the room. "Great. i have to actually get up."

I got up and walked over to my closet. I just threw on some clothes. I looked in the mirror, I decided to wear my favorite pair of blue pants, a black shirt with a some little design on it, and to finish off outfit, I put on a grey sweater. nothing special. I sat at my desk and opened up my laptop. "September 16th, 2016" it said in the corner. I checked my facebook, nothing else better to do. "Happy Birthday!" everyone was commenting on my page. "oh, people actually remembered." I mumbled to myself. I'm 16 now. "yay, one year closer to death, how lovely."

It's 6:30 am now. I put on my shoes and brushed hair. I've always had short hair sadly. oh well, I don't care that much. i grabbed my camera and put it in my bag. i'm in photography. It's actually really fun. I have to go to my first period at 7:30. I won't have to walk far, I live in the girls dorm. so i have some free time.

I heard my phone buzz. i grabbed my phone off the desk and unplugged the charger. i got a text from my mom.

"Happy birthday sweetie! how are you doing? (:" she said

"Thanks mom," I responded. "I'm doing alright."

"Did you tell chloe happy birthday?" she asked. "you haven't talked to her in awhile, you should at least call her and say something."

"Yeah i know," I texted back "i will though."

"Okay hun, well i have to go back to work, have a wonderful day! :D" she exclaimed.

"Okay, bye mom." i replied. "love you"

"Love you too pumpkin, bye." she said.

I exited out of my messages. i've known chloe since i was little, but i haven't talked to her in 5 years now, we've always had the same birthday, we would always hang out together on our birthday too, but we just kinda split and went out on ways i guess. i picked up my phone and called her.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"hello..?" chloe questioned.

"hey.. um.. its Maxx.. i just wanted to say happy birthday.." i responded.

"Thanks i guess." she said. "I wish you didn't wait 5 years to tell me though."

"I'm sorry.." I said with a sad tone in my voice. "I've been really busy and stuff."

"yeah whatever." she snapped back. "gotta go bye. call me in 5 years." she said

"I'm sorry!" i cried "please don't go.."

she ended the call.

i started tearing up after that. that actually kinda hurt.. oh well, it doesn't matter i guess. it's 7:15 am now, I put my phone in my pocket. i grabbed my bag and my headphones and walked out the door. i walked down the hallway and went outside. "It's actually very nice out here" i thought. i looked around outside the dorm. it was sunny, there were birds chirping, squirrels were running around, there were some boys playing football, it seemed like another normal high school day. i put my headphones in, and walked over to the front of the school. the hallway was filled with other kids. i walked down the hall and made a turn, i felt kinda light headed, so i thought i should go wash my face. i went into the bathroom and turned on the sink. i splashed the water onto my face, that's when i heard arguing outside the door. i decided to hide behind one of the stalls. i peeked around the corner so i could see. i saw some girl with short blue hair barge into the bathroom and fall onto the floor. i saw her face. "chloe..?" i thought to myself. some kid opened the door, he had a gun.

"GIVE ME MY MONEY!" the boy screamed.

"I don't have it on me!" the girl cried. "please, don't shoot me!"

I listened to their conversation. i panicked. i looked around to see if i could do something. i saw the fire alarm on the wall. i flipped up the piece of glass and pulled down the lever. the fire alarm was going off.

"what the hell?!" the boy exclaimed.

the boy ran out of the bathroom. i came out from around the corner.

"um.. are you okay?.." i asked the girl.

she turned around. "Maxx..?" she responded.

"chloe..?" i said back

my eyes started tearing up, thinking about our conversation this morning. i gave her a hand up and she hugged me.

"Maxx..you saved my life dude.. i'm sorry about this morning, please forgive me." she said.

"i forgive you." i replied.

i hugged her back. then the principal came in and told us to go out. school ended today because of that, that was okay though. me and chloe started hanging out after that, i brought her to my dorm. i unlocked my door and opened it.

"sick room." she commented.

"yeahh" i responded. "lemme go put my stuff down."

"okay." she said. "aye can i get something to drink?"

"sure! the mini fridge is right over there" i said while i pointed to the corner of the room.

"sweet." she said.

while i was getting dressed into something more comfortable, chloe was over there drinking a rockstar that she got from my fridge.

"hey do you wanna go to my house?" chloe asked. "i have chicken nuggets and top ramen lol"

"as long as there's food i'm in haha" i joked.

i grabbed my bag and we left the dorm. we started walking and we passed by a park, chloe turned her head and was looking around. just off in the distance you could see an abandoned house.

"dude we should go explore that house over there!" she exclaimed.

"ehh i don't know," i replied. "that's trespassing."

"cmon! it'll be fun!" she said. "dude it's our birthday and i haven't seen you in forever, pleaseee?" she pleaded.

"okay fine." i responded. "but only for a little bit."

"Yay! thank you Maxx!" she exclaimed.

we started walking through the middle of the park, soon enough, we arrived. chloe walked up the steps and pushed the door open as i followed after her. we looked around, seemed liked nobody had been there for awhile. it was kinda dusty, and everything was flipped over. the lights didn't work and neither did the sinks. it was a really nice house in my opinion. kinda creepy though.

"Woah dude look at this!" chloe exclaimed.

she pointed towards some door that seemed to go down into some basement and she reached for the knob.

"Chloe no. there is no way that we're gonna go down ther-" i said.

but that's when i got cut off by the sound of the door being slammed open and foot steps. at that moment we both looked at each other in fear. chloe opened the door down to the basement and we both ran inside. we looked around. there were body bags hanging from the ceiling. i felt a shiver down my spine and my face go pale.

"oh my god.." i whispered.

but there was no time for looking around. I decided to go hide underneath a table in the corner. chloe followed. we stood there quiet. we heard the basement door slam open. it was a guy with a dark hoodie and some dark pants. he had a knife in his hand, the knife had blood stains on it. i could hear the floor creek underneath his footsteps, he walked by the table we were hiding under. chloe opened her mouth to scream, but i covered her mouth with my hand and held my breathe. he stopped for a second. i thought we were going to die, but he walked away and left the room. i waited a minute. i took a deep breathe as i looked around to find a way out of here. there was a small window big enough for us to crawl out through. i took her hand and we both started running to the other side of the room. the window was a little tall.

"can you give me a lift?" chloe asked.

"yeah of course" i whispered back quietly.

i gave her a lift up and she managed to crawl out of the window.

"give me a hand" i told her.

"alright." she responded.

she put her hand out. i grabbed it and she pulled me up. i crawled through. and we made it outside. but then we heard the basement door open again. the guy came running towards the window. chloe quickly shut it and then we both took off running. we ran into the nearby woods. i ran as fast as i could. i turned back, the guy was soon running after us from behind. i tried running faster. we made a few turns and soon he lost us.

"phew." chloe gasped. "that was really scary."

"yeahh it was," i responded. "dude lets go home."

"i was already planning too." she said.

we started walking. we walked over these train tracks, but then chloe's shoe laces got stuck in between the rails.

"AHH!" she screamed. "MAXX! MY FOOT'S STUCK! HElP!"

I panicked. i looked around. i needed to find something sharp to cut the shoe laces. as i was looking. i heard the train. i looked back. the train was coming our way.

"OH MY GOD MAXX HURRY!" chloe cried.

i found a lever. it would signal the train to slow down to give me more time. i tried pulling it but it wouldn't budge. i saw a boulder, i pushed it and it rolled towards the lever and then made the lever go down. the train started to slow down a little bit. that one guy managed to find us again. he started walking towards us. I saw some fence cutters sitting right by where the lever was. I grabbed them and ran towards chloe. i opened them up and cut off chloe's show lace. i grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to her feet and started running. i turned around. the guy kept on following us. he walked onto the train tracks, but then all you heard was blood curling scream. the train kept on going and SMACK! the train hit him.

we stood there and watched the train pass.

"oh my god. dude, you saved my life! Again!" chloe commented.

she hugged my tightly

"lets go home." i said.

"sounds like a plan." she replied.

we both started walking back, the sun was about setting now. everything was peaceful, calm, and back the way it was.

"Lets never do that ever again." she said.

"sounds like a deal." i agreed.

and we both walked back home, hand in hand, glad that everything was finally over.

the end.


End file.
